


House

by Suzume_Suzuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babysitter!Mikasa, F/M, Toddler!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume_Suzuki/pseuds/Suzume_Suzuki
Summary: In which Levi and Mikasa become little Eren's babysitters (which they technically are in the manga), but also some eventual Levi x Mikasa fluff. Contains some swearing, courtesy of Levi.





	House

What could Levi expect at a mall? He hated the mall due to his general hate of annoying people and loud, endless clamor. Especially the ear-splitting, high-pitched, squeaky, pathetic love songs now considered this century's pop played in almost every store. Really, what more could he expect?

Levi worked at a Starbucks, and frankly, it was boring and tiring to stand at the cash register all day long. It wasn't a fun job but he needed money and Levi preferred this occupation to the others available for high school students. Besides, the environment in this coffee shop was nice and subdued, with little noise except for the soft, slow jazz, the small chitchats, the tapping of laptop keys, the whir of the coffee machines; the trivial things you wouldn't normally notice unless you really tried to listen. The store also carried a heavenly aroma that wafted around the entirety of the store, but most especially concentrated behind the counter, where the employees worked. The scent clung even outside of Starbucks. The shop itself was like a warm and cozy hideout one could escape to for some peace and quiet.

Yes, Levi did sometimes enjoy these aspects of his workplace, but not today. Today, Starbucks was jam-packed with people – why? Levi did not know the answer to this question – and, as already stated, Levi disliked irksome people and noisy discord.

It was a terrible racket in the store. The lines for the cashier extended out the entrance, a line that appeared endless in Levi's point of view. Levi was never happier when his shift ended – thank god! He thought – and he hastened out of the café to get away from it all.

Once outside the shop, Levi was able to breathe normally again, instead of hyperventilating inside that crammed madhouse.

During his breaks, Levi tended to doze off and catch up on some sleep or work on some homework. If time permitted, he even played some games on his phone or took his motorcycle for a small excursion. He always made sure to come back in time for his next shift. Today, Levi was just glad to make it out of Starbucks alive, so he found himself wandering around the mall instead, god knows why. All Levi knew was that he did NOT want to be bothered.

Weaving around the displays of the newest fashions and trying to avoid any contact – not even the sight – of people, Levi made his way to the mall entrance and stepped out the doors. Scanning around and not detecting anyone, he proceeded to walk off a little to the side and leaned against the wall. Then, fingering in his pocket, he fished out a pack of cigarettes. It was Levi's deadly secret. He didn't smoke often, but in times of great stress or in times of emergently needing to relax, Levi sometimes had a small puff. The euphoria he felt was plenty enough to cast away his worries, even if it was temporary. He only smoked sometimes; Levi could count the number of times he had smoked with his fingers. It was something he had started this year, when the anxiety and pressure really dug deep and got to him.

He was about to light up the cigarette when Levi felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced down. It was a little kid. Levi almost dropped the cigarette and the lighter.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, his sharp green eyes wide and innocent and fixed on the incriminating objects in Levi's hand and mouth.

Now, passerbyes began to watch the two curiously. Hastily, Levi shoved away the lighter and cigarette into his pockets and hissed, "Nothing. I wasn't doing anything," while his eyes darted back and forth for parents looking for their missing 6 – 7 year old son. However, no one came forward or proclaimed, "That's my kid!"

The boy looked unfazed and stated, almost accusingly, "You're lying."

"Tch." Levi gritted his teeth in irritation. Among all the aggravating people in the word, children were the worst.

Stooping down to eye level (which wasn't much, given Levi's abnormally short stature for people his age), Levi pressed down firmly on the kid's head and ground out, "You. Saw. Nothing. Okay?"

The boy stared straight back, not even blinking. "Okay."

Levi breathed out a sigh of relief as he stood back up. He felt a twinge (just a teeny twinge) of guilt for lying to a naïve child, but he didn't want his employer to find out that a certain high school student employee, namely Levi himself, was smoking. Well, it wasn't like it was illegal; Levi was of age to buy cigarettes.

"Do you know where Mikasa is?" The boy abruptly piped up.

Levi shook his head and inquired, "Who's Mikasa?" For some reason, the name rang a bell, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"She's my babysitter," The boy answered and (Levi realized the kid's fingers were still closed around his shirt) tugged nervously. "I'm in trouble. I'm supposed to be with her."

Levi hated to be dragged into others' problems so naturally, he tried to escape the scene. The boy wouldn't let go of his shirt, and he was surprisingly strong.

"Let me go," Levi growled warningly.

"No," The kid retorted, pouting.

If an outsider looked in, the spectacle would surely have been comical.

Levi furrowed his brows and frowned. No, he could not tolerate this anymore.

"Look kid," He snapped angrily, "I don't have time for this!" Glancing at his wrist watch, with a small jolt of alarm, added, "My break will be over in about ten minutes and I need to leave, like, NOW!"

Levi was throwing a temper tantrum with a little kid. Another comical sight.

Of course, this worsened the situation. The boy began bawling, loudly too, at that.

"Gah!" Levi sputtered, panicking. He did not have any knowledge on how to deal with a little kid. More people were staring, some even paused in their tracks. Levi did not want them to take things the wrong way.

"Stop crying," Levi urged with a hint of begging in his voice as he tried to comfort the child who seemed unable to cease his sobbing.

Of all things, Levi griped, He starts crying his eyes out!

"Shh…shh!" Levi muttered, patting the kid's head and trying to soothe him. All his attempts had yet to produce effective results.

Just then, a clear feminine voice rang out, "Eren?"

Levi turned to the direction the voice emanated from, trying to located the owner and be rid the bothersome child who had prevented him from taking a quick smoke.

His eyes fell on a young lady who stepped forward – and his jaw dropped.

She was drop dead gorgeous. She was like an Asian goddess of beauty, her shiny, luscious black hair was cropped short to her chin, framing her pretty pale face that possessed full, pink lips and dark onyx orbs for eyes. But, when she walked into the light of the sun, they lit up into a stormy gray color. Her body revealed wonderful, sexy curves. Levi could not believe his eyes.

The woman, presumably Mikasa, rushed forward when she caught a glimpse of the boy – Eren – and collected him in her arms for a hug. Immediately, his crying discontinued and he hugged her right back.

"Mikasa!" Eren cried elatedly.

Levi openly goggled his eye at her profile. Now that she was closer, he could better appreciate those shapely curves of hers, as well her lean, toned body and well-defined muscles. Based on his observations, Levi predicted that the girl, around his age, was most likely some sort of sports player, or at least worked out often.

Wait, what am I doing? Levi suddenly thought. He snapped out of his daze, regaining his senses. A sense of urgency overcame him. His break was almost over! His coworkers would be puzzled as to why he was not present for his shift.

"Uh, I guess you're the babysitter," Levi addressed to the teen, adding with a question, "Mikasa?"

The name felt strange yet nice rolled on his tongue.

"Yes, I'm Mikasa and I'm the babysitter."

Levi checked the time. Shit, only two more minutes left.

"Well," Levi began in a tone of finality and turning to leave, "I'll be going now so…"

"Wait," Mikasa called out, and Levi halted in his tracks. He craned his neck at her questioningly.

"Thank you so much Levi," Mikasa said, genuinely grateful, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found Eren."

"Um, yeah, no problem," Levi responded, then, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

At his question, Mikasa lightly chuckled. Embarrassed and confused, Levi bit his lip and felt his cheeks flush with warmth.

"Career Development, remember?" Mikasa teased with a smile.

Now it hit him.

"Ah! You're Mikasa Ackerman!" Levi exclaimed. Shit! How could I forget her?! She's none other than the Mikasa Ackerman, probable valedictorian and the volleyball captain and champion!

It wasn't until Levi raked his eyes over her again that he realized she was sporting her trademark red scarf, the one she always had on during school. How did he miss that? (Oh right, he was too busy staring at her beautiful facial features).

Levi felt pretty stupid standing there, compared to this perfect, stunning Oriental. Especially not in his Starbucks uniform.

"You know, you're usually quiet in class, but I'm surprised that you work," Mikasa commented.

Levi scratched his head. "Yeah, I work part-time at Starbucks, in case you haven't noticed," He smirked as he gestured at his clothes.

Mikasa giggled again, a melodic tinkle that Levi came to like.

"Yes, I can see," She laughed. Seriously, she continued, "You seem so different out of school. I wish I knew more about you. You seem like a nice guy."

Levi stiffened. Was he hearing things right? Was a beauty like her actually saying those things?

"Okay, okay!"

Mikasa and Levi both peered down at Eren. They were both so caught up in their conversation that they totally forgot that the little boy still existed. He was frowning, quite annoyed at being ignored.

"Let's play!" He whined. He glared at the two teens temporarily before grinning and commanded, "Mikasa will be the mommy and Levi will be the daddy!"

Levi instantly rejected the notion. "Hold on, I can't. I need to leave. My shift is almost –!"

Upon noticing the time again, his heart leaping up to his throat, he swore loudly and, apologizing for swearing in front of a child, stated quickly that he really should go, his boss was going to kill him, he was going to get fired, he was so incredibly late, and –

"Just go," Mikasa told him with a roll of her eyes. But she was smiling, and at first, Levi felt a little reluctant to leave her so suddenly. Then, bidding farewell to Mikasa and Eren (with some complaining from the kid's part), he hurried on inside the mall and returned to Starbucks eight minutes late.

Artlessly, his manager gave Levi quite a shouting, emphatically admonishing him. But it was okay, Levi could endure it; Levi's heart had swelled from his encounter with Mikasa and it had brightened up his day considerably. Today, his soaring feelings could not be shadowed.


End file.
